


Please Catch My Cold

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chicken Soup, Common Cold, I have a cold so I decided to write a sickfic, I need someone like Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Roommates, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix, Or he could just post on Insta, Protective Seo Changbin, Sick Lee Minho | Lee know, Sickfic, Watching Movies Together, changbin takes care of minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: The whole night, Minho couldn’t sleep. He constantly woke up for about ten minutes, after a short sleep of 50 minutes. So when his alarm went off, he felt extremely tired. Though he didn’t think much of it. As the day went out, he started feeling worse. So he was glad he only needed to be at work for half a day. He would be able to sleep a bit the rest of the day. But he wasn't able to, even though he was feeling tired. He had caught a cold.---Minho had caught a cold and his roommate, Changbin, takes care of him.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Please Catch My Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I've always read those "sick fics" though I never thought of writing my own. That was until I got this cold. To be honest, I wish I had Changbin to take care of me :( He should post something, he might cure my cold fskjfdsd

The whole night, Minho couldn’t sleep. He constantly woke up for about ten minutes, after a short sleep of 50 minutes. So when his alarm went off, he felt extremely tired. Though he didn’t think much of it. As the day went out, he started feeling worse. So he was glad he only needed to be at work for half a day. He would be able to sleep a bit the rest of the day. But he wasn't able to, even though he was feeling tired. He had caught a cold.

When his roommate, Changbin, walked inside the apartment after coming back home from work, he didn’t see Minho in the kitchen. He would normally be there, preparing dinner. He didn’t find any notes, so he opened the door to his roommate’s bedroom. The scene he saw in front of him was heartbreaking. Minho was lying on his bed, surrounded by used and not yet used tissues. An empty bottle of water had fallen on the ground while another bottle, with almost no water inside, stood on top of the bedside table.

Changbin nudged Minho lightly, wanting to wake up the older. But his roommate was too fast asleep. He probably needed it, he needed to sleep off his cold. So Changbin left Minho alone, closing the door to the bedroom again before calling their mutual friend Felix. He needed some chicken broth soup, but considering he didn’t know how to make it and the one who did, is sick in bed, he had to ask a friend. Felix was the best option.

While Changbin had to wait for Felix to prepare some chicken soup and to bring it over, he went back towards Minho’s room. He wanted to check if the older one had a fever. As he placed his hand against Minho’s forehead, the older man stirred a bit in his sleep. Though he didn’t wake up yet. Luckily he wasn’t burning up, so he didn’t have a fever. So Changbin carefully put a blanket on top of Minho, to keep him warm.

Changbin stayed with Minho for a while, checking a few times if Minho would have a fever as he didn’t really trust the cold. Eventually, he left the room again as Fellix had brought him the chicken soup. It was still warm, but he needed to heat it up a bit more to make sure the soup had it’s full effect on Minho. Changbin walked back inside Minho’s room, the big cup of soup in his hands, placing it down on the bedside table. Although he wanted the older one to rest, he had to wake him up so he could eat. Even if he wasn’t hungry at all, he needed to eat something.

Once Changbin successfully woke Minho up, the older man seemed a bit confused. He had no idea he had fallen asleep and he definitely wished Changbin didn’t even wake him up. The cold had somehow gotten worse. “I got you soup.” The younger one said as the older sat up on his bed and looked at the full cup of chicken soup in his roommate’s hand. Minho smiled, realizing Changbin wanted to cure his cold. “Did you finally get into the kitchen to make some food?” Minho asked, his annoying way of teasing wasn’t affected by the cold at all. Changbin chuckled, though shook his head. There was no way he would ever cook food inside their kitchen. Minho would never even let him to, considering he didn’t want Changbin to create a fire. “I called Felix.”

Changbin could have easily left Minho alone now that the older had woken up, though he decided to stay. He needed to make sure his roommate would eat enough soup to help his cold. “Maybe I should get sick more often.” Minho said as Changbin chuckled. He couldn’t agree more. Not that he wanted to see the older one suffer. He just enjoyed taking care of his roommate. “You should have called me that you’re sick. I would have gone home a lot earlier.” Changbin said, taking a seat next to Minho. He wasn’t afraid at all to catch the older one’s cold. He would even love to catch it, only for his roommate not to suffer anymore. “I can take care of myself.” Minho said, looking at Changbin who nodded. He knew that.

After Minho had finished the soup, Changbin got up again as he brought the empty cup inside the kitchen. He walked inside his bedroom, taking his laptop before heading back inside Minho’s room. The older one looked at his roommate in confusion as the latter sat back down next to the other on the bed. “I appreciate your worry, but I don’t want you to get sick as well.” Minho said while Changbin stayed silent, choosing a movie for them to watch. But he couldn’t find one, so he clicked on a random one. “Then we will be sick together.” The younger one said, putting the laptop between them so they could both watch the screen. 

During the movie, Minho was slowly drifting off to sleep again. He felt extremely tired because of the cold, though he tried to not fall asleep. He couldn’t do this to Changbin, who wanted to watch the movie together. “I can’t believe how they’re so oblivious about each other’s feelings.” The younger one chuckled, looking at his side as he noticed the older one was leaning his head on his shoulder. “You should sleep. We can watch the rest of the movie tomorrow.” Changbin said as Minho shook his head. He had to stay awake throughout the whole movie. “You seem to enjoy this movie, so I’m fine.” The older one said, letting out a whine when the younger paused the movie and closed his laptop shot.

“I said you should sleep. You need your rest.” Changbin said, looking at Minho who nodded. He really wanted to sleep, but he didn’t want the younger to pause the movie only because of that. “The longer you’re sick, the more I worry about you.” Changbin said, looking at Minho’s face. His facial expression was a lot softer. And although it was easy to tell the older one had a cold, Minho still was the most beautiful person Changbin had ever seen. While Minho tried reading Changbin’s mind, the younger man’s eyes averted towards the older man’s lips. Before his consciousness could stop him, the younger leaned in closer as he wanted to kiss his roommate. But Minho moved his head.

“I-I’m sorry…” “N-No, it’s okay. It’s just… I don’t want to make you sick.” Minho said, holding onto Changbin’s arm as the latter was trying to escape. He didn’t want the younger man to think he didn’t want the kiss to happen because he didn’t like him. The older man always wanted to kiss the younger, but he was always afraid. But he always expected their first kiss to be special, not be disgusting because of how sick he was feeling. “Like I said before, we will be sick together.” Changbin said as Minho rolled his eyes, yet this time when the younger one leaned in to kiss him, the older one didn’t turn away as he let it happen.

The next morning, Minho woke up with Changbin’s face nuzzled against his neck. The older one chuckled, still feeling sick though feeling a lot better than the day before, as he played with the younger’s hair. As soon as Changbin woke up, he felt two things. He felt extremely happy that he confessed his feelings to Minho and was grateful that his roommate liked him too. And he felt as if someone had run him over with their car. “I think I caught your cold.” Changbin said, carefully sitting up on the bed while his muscles felt extremely sore. And not the kind of sore that he felt after a heavy workout.

“I think we should call in sick.” Changbin chuckled as Minho nodded. He was still too tired, he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle a full day of work. And considering Changbin worked in a fitness center, he couldn’t go to work with a cold. “We can finish the movie and start many more.” The older man said as the younger chuckled, getting his laptop from the ground so they could continue where they left off the night before.


End file.
